The Avenger of The Wastes
by RenegadeLight
Summary: The story of an escaped genetically engineered soldier from Vault 50.
1. War War Never Changes

**War…. War Never Changes**

At last free I thought, free of the training, the painful genetic modifications that they continuously badgered us with, free of the constant fear that you would be next, that you would be taken in the night to return in the morning, with you personality and freedom of thought gone without a trace, and you may ask who is committing these atrocities, well people of the American wasteland, how would they this before the war, oh yes "your tax-paying dollars hard at work". Yes people I mean the good ol' U.S of A or at least what's left of it, unless you suffer mental retardation you should realize by now that your not in Kansas anymore, well actually if your from Vaults 95-99 you are in Kansas, or at least what's left of it, but that's not the point, the point is the world is hostile, radioactive and Fucked Up Beyond Repair. So kiddies if your still interested I would like to share my story to you.

My name is Matthew Doherty, it is not my real name as I was born without a name, I was born with a serial tag, it was I362H7B, I was born and raised in Vault 50, as little of you probably know the vault's weren't meant to save anyone, they were a social experiment, any problems you may have experienced in your vault were not fluke they were planned by Vault-Tec and the government, the purpose of Vault 50 was to bring in soldiers and general's alike, and have them breed with each other, these children born of one side strategist one side soldier, the perfect weapon able to think up quick plans and then set them in motion but, to keep them in check, every night they would take one soldier child and mess with their mind, they cut out parts of their brains that allowed freedom of thought and replaced them with cybernetics that linked the lobotomized children into a hive mind, they not only did that but before they were " changed" as I like to say, they pumped us up with anabolic steroids and other drugs that made us stronger, faster and meaner.

On the night of my being taken, August 12th, 2279, my 15th birthday, they tranquilized me and dragged me to the medical facilities to see the dreadful Dr. Augustus "Death" Deaht. It was then I was dropped onto the operating table seemingly unconscious, seemingly, little did the security officers in their blue Vault 50 combat armour with their R91 assault rifle's realize, was that the lone dart they shot at me, that was headed straight to my foot, a strange area to target I had been thinking but also thanking god for it because when that dart hit, in the gap between my big and index toe the needle did nothing but prick my skin, to make the illusion of it hitting, I held in between my two toes, I then dropped faking my unconsciousness, they being simple security guards believed my ruse, they then grabbed me and threw me into the black burlap sack we called "The Lobotomy Bag". I was lying still in the burlap sack, I moved to grab the dart and hold as if I were going to stab my way out of the bag and that was it. When the placed me on the table Dr. Deaht came to unzip the bag. When he finished and looked at me his visage turned from that of sick enjoyment to that of complete terror, for on my face was a grin so utterly terrifying it would send chills down even the Pint-Sized Slasher's back, I muttered "Dr. Death here's your fix", and then, with one swift motion Dr Augustus Deaht had one hundred milligrams of bear tranquilizer in his eye.

Before they could sound the alarm the two guards were dead, scalpels effortlessly thrown into their jugulars, "now came the hard part" I muttered to myself as started changing into their combat armour, which would have been way to big for a normal 15 year old boy, but thanks to genetic modification I had the body and appearance, of a muscular, athletic 21 year old man. After grabbing all their weapons ammunition and equipment I started heading for the large, formidable and unfortunately for me tightly sealed 5 ton tungsten steel door with the letter fifty engraved on it in yellow, I passed all the security checkpoints with relative ease until, I reached the door, the door designed to withstand nuclear blasts, normally someone would give up at this point, but not me, not when I had fifteen pounds of C4 explosive and a stolen Missile Launcher with a half a megaton payload on my side. I quickly placed the C4 and backed away to a safe distance, like symmetry, I quickly detonated the C4 and then even quicker launched two missile's at the door, when the smoke cleared I heard the guards coming, and not just guards but also some of The Changed as well, not even thinking I rushed out of the busted steel door, never looking behind me, into the cold endless night that was the nuclear winter wasteland some would call post-war Manhattan.

To be continued in Volume 2.


	2. All Hail The Overseer

**All Hail The Overseer**

Day 25, yesterday I fought with Talon Company Merc's, after I had killed them all, I switched my blue combat armour with the commander for his black Talon Company combat armour, to throw The Changed off my trail. He also carried a Chinese assault rifle which packs more of a punch than the R91 so I traded off, he also carried a lot of assault rifle rounds which is a good thing considering I was dangerously low on the 5.56 calibre rounds. But that was yesterday today I intend to continue my search for the source, the source I am searching for is the source of a radio broadcast, calling all the oppressed to join the Manhattan Liberation Front in their fight against The Enclave, whoever the hell they are. My Pip-Boy was starting vibrate, signalling I was getting closer to the beacon when I was only a kilometre away I heard a large swoosh which caused a shockwave that knocked me of my feet. As I looked up a large helicopter type flying machine flew past me, the words "Enclave Issue Golden Eagle Vertibird." Those words meant great trouble for me because it meant that The Enclave was highly technologically capable. I quickly hustled the kilometre long stretch to the beacon

"Aw hell I thought we told you Talon Company freaks we didn't want your services", a short and slender man wearing a trench coat and a blue beret holding a SIG-Saur 14 millimetre pistol and a radio shouted. " I'm not Talon Company I just killed one of them and toke their armour because it was better than my vault suit", I replied. " So yer' a vault dweller huh what'cha do murder someone". the officer said in his New Yorker accent. " Actually a doctor tried to dissect me so I stabbed him in the eye with a tranquilizer dart, then I killed the two security officers with scalpel's I threw at their jugular's, then I took their guns and escaped". "Hooly Shite, I guess that means you can fight, tell me what yer name is kid, mine is Major Allen Grick," Major Grick replied. I looked around seeing two pre-war store's side by side, Doherty Donuts, and Matthew's Many Money Machine's. "My name is Matthew Doherty sir" I replied thinking that would be a sufficient name. "All right Private Doherty what are ye best at cause my black ops squad the blue beret's lost our marksman" Major Grick told me. "Its your lucky day sir, vault combat force marksman corps." I lied, but not about being a marksman. "All right Doherty give me yer Chinese assault rifle you can have Thompson's semi-auto" as the Major handed me a semi-auto rifle with a scope and extended magazine. "thank you sir here's my assault rifle and all my rounds" as I gave him my Chinese assault rifle. "Thanks Doherty I lost mai battle rifle in the fray this should be a gereat replacement", "here go give this to the quartermaster over there he'll give ya combat armour, more ammo, a trench knife, a 9 mm pistol and a blue beret then, once yer changed report to the large tent fer briefin'". Major Grick ordered. "Yes Sir" I said standing in attention. I went to quartermaster and gave him the note he gave me my special black ops equipment, wished me good luck and said I would need it. I started to walk towards the tent when a huge explosion rocked the camp. My fellow blue beret's ran out as I hoisted my semi-auto, now holding it steadily at the smoke. Out of the Smoke came a combat unit of "The Changed" and Enclave soldier's who screamed in unison "ALL HAIL THE OVERSEER" as the evil bastard himself stepped out of the smoke.

Watch out for Volume 3, I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire


	3. I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire

**I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire**

Blood gushed, and pain swelled in my left shoulder as the shrapnel gouged holes and tore flesh, the overseer walked straight towards me, with his 9 mm pistol out , smirking he grabbed my head by my hair and said to me "why can't you be a happy camper like everyone else". I stared at him defiantly and coughed a mixture of blood and phlegm into his smug, wrinkled face, "You shall pay for your insolence he screamed and then there was a loud bang and then blackness, I thought I was dead but I realized I could still feel the shrapnel in my shoulder, so with all my effort I opened my eyes to see the overseer shooting in the other direction and clutching his chest I turned in the other direction to see Major Allen Grick blowing the overseer's twisted brain out with the same SIG-Sauer 14 mm.

I also noticed the Quartermaster holding his own against 5 Changed, until one popped out from behind him with a Super Sledge, as a reactionary measure I mustered my strength and threw my trench knife at the sneak attacker, he fell to the ground as soon as I got up, I scrambled to find my semi-automatic rifle, I grabbed the rifle and started shooting, enclave soldiers in their power armour started to drop with each pull of my trigger, I looked for fellow blue beret's I spotted all seven of them, some helping wounded, others dropping enclave troops like me, I rushed to Major Grick.

"Al' right I want'cha to go place this here C4 on that their register, that'll cause big boom sendin' the enclave and those freaks hunting you too kingdom come". Major Grick handed me the C4 as I already started to activate the stealth boy, I slipped through the lines of enclave soldiers and Changed as I placed the C4 on the register, slipping back too Major Grick, he detonated the explosive on the register, causing a massive explosion with corrosive acid that melted skin and armour alike, the enclave soldiers started to started to retreat and the pack of Changed started to flee back to the direction of the vault. "Those hit and run cowards", I screamed.

"Come here kid" the quartermaster whispered to me, I walked to the quartermaster's tent. " here's your knife kid" as the quartermaster handed me my knife, " know those Vault 50 hive minds I don't think they were coming after you kid", he said to me. "what", I asked with wonderment. "they were coming after me", he hushed into my ear. "why", I asked. "though my name is Jon I am not really "human" as most would say, my true "name" is A825K1N"

Jon said to me. If your wondering , that serial tag is used in a folktale among us children of the army, apparently along time ago, back when the serial numbers where still in the A series, there was a defiant child who escaped on the night of his operation by taking the overseer hostage with his own 9 mm, they said he either died from lack of survival knowledge or joined some army, the second apparently being true. "But you're a myth, a folk tale used to scare us into obedience", I said aloud, shocked. "In every series of super soldier, there has been a "black sheep" who has escaped the vault, I was the first you are the ninth, all of your fellow blue beret's are the other's though Major Grick is unaware of this", he explained to me. "And as a token of my for saving my life, I would like to give you my vault jumpsuit, I've added a shoulder piece from the black talon company armour, and stitching the sleeves of blue Kevlar from a vault combat suit onto it to reinforce it" as he handed me the armoured jumpsuit. I slipped it on and thanked him as Major Grick called me over.

"Yes Major Grick". I asked the small man. "We captured a Vertibird, and now we blue beret's are gonna head to the wasteland area around Washington D.C to explore and link up with a fellow vault dweller like you, he's a knight in the Brotherhood of Steel, they call him "The Lone Wanderer", he activated a water purifier that now gives the Capital Wasteland purified water, he also destroyed the enclave in the area". Major Grick happily spouted, so we gathered our gear and hopped on the Vertibird, heading of to the ruins of the pentagon to meet The Lone Wanderer of Vault 101.

Wait Until Volume 4 to meet the Lone Wanderer.


End file.
